Ghost Stories
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Jox is a jackal who strayed away from the covenant Kor is a skirmishers who did the same they where hired for a very important mission after the covenant failed to activate the ark and when the chief destroyed the flood they now and a few other people are roaming the galaxy trying to find the master chief( multiple oc's)
1. Prologue

**Now as my summary suggested this is about a skirmishers and a jackal who strayed away from the covenant and it takes place after the events of halo 3 and the two are then hired as mercenaries to find the master chief along with two Spartans and an elite**

 **Soldier ID: Jox, ranger sniper specialist**

 **Species: jackal, kig-yar**

 **Condition: bored**

" this is boring why did we accept the offer from these humans anyway " I asked the skirmishers that sat next to me in the human space station waiting for commander keys and the two Spartans and the elite the arbiter had sent with him. " because they offered us good money " said Kor, Kor was a skirmishers who had the same shields the murmillows had and he duel wielded plasma pistols that had been modified to do more damage and take down shields with out overcharging them he weared the typical orange armor murmillows had. Me on the other hand ( **in my opinion the jackals from halo 4 looked better so imagine that except the ones with the sniper helmets)** I had a modified carbine for increased range and damage and a needler strapped to my side I as well as normal kig-yar had the energy shield band on my forearm in case of emergencies.

The intercom then came on " Jox and Kor are requested on deck commander keys is here " it said I looked at Kor who nodded and grabbed his helmet since he wasn't wearing it and put it on as I did the same and followed him to the deck where a Lich ( **the ships from halo 4 that had the giant laser that disabled the mammoth in the mission reclaimer )** had been docked for us but rather than it being normal it had modified weapons where the plasma turrets where on the side where mounted fuel rod cannon and plasma turrets next to the laser canon at the front of it " me likey " I said as I looked at the spacecraft " Jox, Kor this is the ship we have provided for you called 'ghost of the Stars' " he said then two Spartans with EVA armor came up one whereing black armor and the other red and an elite with ( **armor from halo reach just saying)** ultra class armor with white as his primary color and teal as his secondary color, he was equipped with an energy sword and a storm rifle " the one in black is Recker the one in red is Jack the elite is Rura'vacum" he said the elite then grunted " it's Ruro'valcum " he said " my apologies " said the commander "anyways

The arbiter has sent Ruro here to help you with your mission " he said " um question what is the job specifically you only mentioned that you wanted us to find someone " asked Kor " you see this isn't no common mission I'm sending you five to go find the master chief we have reasons to believe that he is still alive " he said this caught me and Kor off guard the Spartans didn't seem phased probably already filled in on the mission and the elite being sent from the arbiter I would assume he knew what was going on " understood " I said he nodded " we will contact you when we have further info of where he might be until then you are to head to your new command center you can do as you please when you get there and if you are to brake any laws or anything like that we will do what we can we will have other missions for you since the covenant are still trying things we may need your assistance" he said " oh and before I go Jox I am placing you in charge of this squad the rest of you will follow his orders as if they where my own " he said before boarding his ship

"let's get a look at this thing " I said entering the Lich " Jox we should settle who will be the pilot " said Ruro " I havnt really flown ships I've driven a ghost once or twice but that's it " I said " this consol isn't to much different from a phantom I think I can fly it " he said as I entered the second floor of the ship I could see two pedestal type structure behind the pilot console " those are for us " said Recker as he plugged in his AI " so this is the new ship I like it " said the AI " I'm Rachel I'm Recker's artificial intelligence " she greeted a second AI then appeared " and I'm Valery " she said I nodded Kor then came up to me " wow did you see the guns on this thing we could take on a carrier by ourselves with this stuff " he said " yeah it's amazing " I replied " oh and don't worry about the cannons areas on the sides theres a button that seals them so no need to worry " he added I nodded " so what do you think of the squad" I asked " they seem alright to me who knows I might stay here and help I mean without the covenant the rest of the kig-yar I joining up with the UNSC and the elites " he said I nodded " same " I said the intercom for the ship then came on " hey someone seal her up where heading out of the hanger " said Ruro I quickly pressed a button on one side while Kor did the other " where good Ruro take us out " I said " with pleasure " he replied " for an elite he can take orders pretty well" I said Kor nodded

 **Well here it is guys new story hope you liked it and this is only the beginning I'm thinking of maybe making so they can be in the events of halo 4 since that's when the chief is found four years later after halo 3 so tell me what you think and see you all next time**


	2. The loyalists

**Now I had an idea for two new team members two Jox's squad now these two are from the new game of which I love but they have there own back story these two are from black ops 3 the specter and the reaper now if you don't know who they are search up the reaper with artic armor personalization and the specter with the bones personalization any ways I will explain there choice of weapons in a little bit and modify the mechanics of them a bit so don't hate on my idea**

 **Soldier ID: Jox, squad leader, sniper specialist**

 **Species: jackal/kig-yar**

 **Condition: fueling up the Lich**

I was standing there at a fueling station we had forgotten to feul up the Lich known as 'the ghost among the stars ' on a planet close to sanghelios sangheili walked by chatting away then a beeping sound came from my shield arm band that I had modified to message people with a miniature terminal then a hologram of commander keys had appeared " Jox I have good news and bad news " he said " and what's the good news " I asked " we have two volunteers with extraordinary set of skills who wish to join you in your mission " he said this caught my interest " that's great " I said " and what about the bad news " I asked " I'l let the Arbiter fill you in he has requested your help so after you get acquainted with your new squad members " he said " understood " I replied " Keys out " he said as the hologram turned off after a few minutes a pelican had landed nearby the Lich in the landing area

The back of it opened up as a man wearing armor I had never seen before made from titanium colored with red and white paint and a helmet made of the same stuff but his visor was made from some sort of one way transparent metal that was really strong and had the image of a skull and the metal part of his helmet was red the visor then slid up word inside his helmet revealing a light skinned man with black hair and blue eyes " names Carter **(no he has nothing to do with halo reach )** code name Specter " he said exntending his had which I shook " I'm Jox squad leader " I greeted then a what I thought was a robot that kinda resembled a sangheilicame out as the pelican took off " I was originally Sora'gargamee but now my AI name is Revenant " he said in a robotic voice " I can explain later best tell the whole squad " said Specter as I lead them aboard the ship

" hey guys listen up " I announced getting there attention " this is Carter A.K.A Specter the other guy is another story wich Carter will explain " I said " so this originally was Sora'gargamee he is a friend of mine we lived on the planet Askra a settlement of both humans and elites we are mercenaries after a not to recent job with the arbiter helping him with a group of elite outlaws Sora was very close to death until Oni scientists had been able to transfer him to an AI renamed Revenant but since he isn't like the holographical AI's he was inserted into a advanced combat drone called the Reaper wich he can control " he finished

" that is most interesting " said Ruro

" your weapons are interesting I havnt seen anything like them " said Kor Carter smiled and took his firearm from his back and his pistols from his sides and some device on his forearm guards " this here is what I call the ripper a twin energy blade that goes on your gauntlet it can make the cleanest cut ever my pistols here I forgot there exact name but they do a bit more damage then the standard magnum with silencers on them as well they fire armor piercing rounds and have laser sights my smug here is called the Razorback modified to fire bullets that can emit lethal amounts of electricity equipped with a silencer and the standard iron sights this weapon is my favorite " he said " me myself I like big guns and knives " said the sentient machine " this here is called a dingo it fires bullets that can emit small explosions its shell has armor piercing FMJ rounds with quick action release I can switch out drum mags rather quickly known for its fire rate the dingo is one of the besr guns I've used" he said " the other two weapons I have is the standard military combat knife and " he puased as he lifted his right arm where the metal plates on his forearm spread apart and folded outwards as his hand slipped into the empty space and out came a Gatling gun barrel " this being apart of the drone I control is one of my favorite features it fire bullets that use napalm to light its victims on fire and a machine inside of me creates the bullets as I shoot making so that I basically have unlimited ammo the drone I control being called the Reaper the hidden firearm is called the scythe " he said

I was impressed I had a respect for big guns but I much rather preferred snipers " well Revenant, Specter as leader of this squad I am proud to say welcome to the team " I said " now come we have orders to head to sanghelio and see what the Arbiter has for us " I said they all nodded as they went to there stations Ruro went to the pilot console and the two Spartans went over the ammo and firearms we had stored while I sent Carter and Kor to the turrets incase someone decided to engage us It only took a half hour to reach the solar system of sanghelios my wrist band then beeped revealing a hologram of the Arbiter " Jox was it keys has informed of your aproach since I can not speak to you personally at the movement I am here to inform you of the situation " he said I nodded " covenant loyalists have surrounded are home world we ask of you that you assist in the battle out of the atmosphere and group up with the carrier ' stormer ' and help the ship master take care of the

attack then join us here on the ground so we can be rid of the brutes " he said " understood " I said " Arbiter out " he said as the hologram flickered off " everyone battle stations we got bogies up ahead " I called everyone gathered there weapons and stayed ready as we could see the the two carriers fighting

I then opened a transmission to the carrier " this is Jox camander of the ship 'ghost amongst the stars don't worry back up has arrived " I said " this is ship master Gar'artemee we request assistance we have seraphs and phantoms trying to destroy our engines leave the carrier to us " he said " on it " I said " Ruro we got enemy seraphs and phantoms take them out " I yelled as he fired the plasma cannon obliterating the first phantom as he fired the plasma turrets at the seraphs destroying there shields Kor then sent several fuel rods at the seraph destroying it " plasma cannon recharging " yelled Ruro as a phantom sent concussion blasts at them Ruro swerved to the left throwing me off balance " watch Ruro " I yelled " plasma cannon completely charged firing!" He yelled as I stood next to the pilot who obliterated another phantom as a seraph fired a couple plasma misses wich we couldn't dodge " brace !" I yelled as the aircraft shook violently but held strong " 20 percent damage its a clean hit but not to much damage " said Ruro as he fired a series of fuel rods and plasma rounds at the seraph destroying it " only one phantom left " he said as he lined up the sights for then cannon " locked on target and waiting for go ahead " he asked " fire " I yelled as he pulled the trigger burning the brutes mongrel hides " thank you commander we'll take it from here head down to the surface and see what you can do " he said Ruro then sent the Lich into a straight dive as AA guns fired at us he swerved to the left and fired at it destroying it he pulled up as the purple fire cleared from the explosion seeing the ground to close to them for comfort as he steadied the aircraft above the ground before they crashed as he left it there and everyone got out and went to help the sangheili

 **There we go guys that's that nothing much to say really but I like how this is turning out**


	3. The battle

**Hey guys thunder here as if it would be anybody else LOL anyways I want you guys to know that my life has recently gone down hill I've have a lot of school stuff to get caught up on foot ball coming up and me going into high school next year so I have to really focus so there might be an absence of stories but I will have at least two other chapters up on "Mission: mambassa " and**

 **" island of the night " for those of you who are httyd fans so without any of my boring rambling here we are**

 **Soldier ID: Kor, second in command**

 **Species: skirmisher**

 **Condition: avoiding plasma fire with shields**

We had landed if you could call it a landing in a farm land area near the city where a battle between sangheili and brutes had erupted our mission was to reach the city and help fend them off this was more of a pit stop " chieftain up ahead " I shouted as I saw the brute charging with a gravity hammer but was quickly dealt with by Ruro with a energy sword " this place is in ruin already we should head for the city to save what we can " said Ruro " no we should look for survivors " said Jox " Jack, Recker Ruro, and specter you take the west side me Kor and Revenant will take the east side " said Jox

The four soldiers nodded and went off " follow me " said Jox carbine in hand as I had my duel plasma pistols and shields activated as Revenant carried his dingo " hey Jox I can see three structures up ahead want to split up and search them " I asked he nodded " i will take the far left " I said entering the building alone I could hear a faint voice but it sounded more childish I entered the room to see a brute grabbing the infant sangheili by the fore arm " let me go!" yelled the youngling I puased then made a whistle getting the brutes attention and fired two over charged blasts at him killing him I then kneeled down in front of the youngling " it's ok I'm here to help " I said as she looked up at me she nodded

" follow me and stay close " I said she nodded as she followed me out of the building " Jox I got a live one " I said as he came out with a female sangheili who imeadetly hugged the smaller one who I assume was her daughter just then a round of plasma went by my head " get down!" I yelled as more came the mother and daughter crouched down behind a piece of rubble as I got up activating my shields blocking the plasma rounds that where to close to me and fired in return I then crouched back down behind cover and tossed a grenade wich had destroyed there numbers I looked to my right to see Revenant firing away with his dingo and I saw Jox climbing a building that was still intact as he got up and used the perch and fired away head shots each and every one of them

after the last brute had been dealt with we stocked up on any ammo we could find and escorted the family back to the safe zone in the city the sangheili had already reclaimed the city but a lot of damage had been done it was gonna be a while we had finnaly caught up with the rest of the team who had been helping out a group of sangheili defend part of the area after a little while we had finnaly found the Arbiter " I thank you for your assistance this is a dark day and we have suffered heavy casualties they would have been greater if not for you " he said " just doing our job sir" said Jox the arbiter nodded as we had relocated the Lich and went back on our journey

 **I know shorter than most and more of a pit stop type deal but it will get deeper as it progresses next time will be from Sora'gargamee wich is the Revenant so you know back from the dead type deal and have a good story between him and another elite**


End file.
